Secret Mess
by iCumFawked
Summary: Rin has been texting someone in his school. He doesn't know who however. He finds out who it is, but his crush has no clue who he is... Based on A Cinderella Story featuring Hilary Duff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, starting another AnE story.**

**I hope you guys like this one.**

**It's practically based on 'A Cinderella Story' featuring Hilary Duff. My friend made me watch it and I thought it was pretty sweet and funny. So I'm just letting you know I'm not copy righting x.x I'd rather not get sent to Jail/Juvie xD**

**Anyways, Still YukiRin. And some other couples too c:**

**Hope you like it -rabu-**

* * *

When I was little, I had a great life honestly.

My father was always taking care of me and treating me perfectly.

I felt like I was special with him.

We'd always go to the park and play sports.

He took me everywhere with him.

He owned a diner just down town from Shinjuku.

He was a great friend with me.

But the thing that made my father and I far apart from each other was him getting married.

The woman was beautiful and all.

But her daughters, Izumo and Paku, were completely terrible.

They'd wind up throwing stuff at me, calling me a demon, taking my stuff from my room.

Len was just as bad as her daughters.

She'd treat me like a slave when my father was at work.

So on the night of the wedding when Len's family came I was always pushed around and acting like some slave.

I'd see my father sometimes at the wedding and try to talk to him.

It never worked the two daughters would bump in front of me and push me out of the picture.

The only people that would treat me well was Shura and Renzou, my father's friends. Then there were the twins, Yuki and Rima. I loved the twins since I met them. But after the wedding they left me to go to America with their family and I was with out them for eight years.

* * *

One night an earthquake came.

My father was reading me my favorite book.

We both heard Len scream.

My father froze thinking whom to save first.

I pushed him, "Go!"

He kissed my forehead, "I'll be right back!"

I nodded as he ran to his bedroom.

It was the _worse_ mistake I _ever_ made.

After staying up all night waiting for him.

I found out he died in the room.

Ever since then my life was terrible.

I was on my own from now on.

* * *

"_Rin!"_

"_God damn it! Rin! Wake up!"_

I jumped from my desk.

I looked over and clicked the microphone.

"Yes, Len?"

"_It's time to get up! Get me my food and head to work!"_

I huffed, "Alright. I'll be right down."

* * *

After I was dressed in my uniform I ran down stairs to get Len her food.

I ran out into the back yard and walked up to Len.

I handed her the food, "Here, Len."

She smiled. I could see she got a botox on her face.

I huffed and fixed my sword around my shoulder.

"Len. I don't know if I can go to work today I have a test early in the morning for school and I need to get there early."

She looked at me, "Well, you need to work!"

I frowned, "But I'm trying to get into college!"

She smiled, "You have a job. You _don't_ need to go to fucking college!"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came to mind. I walked away and opened my car door.

I started it and started to drive to the twins' house.

* * *

I drove up to the twin's house.

I honked my horn and waited for two girls to walk out.

One came out.

She had dark brown hair put into low pigtails with beryl green eyes. She had three moles-two vertically down below her eyes and one below her lip-on her face and glasses on her nose.

"Nii-chan! Let's go! Nii-san's here!"

I smiled as I heard Yuki call me 'Nii-san'. It made me feel like I was a part of their family.

I snapped from my thoughts when I saw another girl walk out with bluish-black hair, and deep blue eyes similar to mine. She had her hair in high pigtails and bandages on her face.

I looked at the two, "Okay, Yuki, what the hell happened to your hair and Rima, did you get into another fight?"

Yuki pointed at her shorter sister, "She did it."

I looked at Rima, who hissed at me, "Damn it, Nii-san… It wasn't my fault!"

I huffed, "Just get in the damn car. I gotta drop you both off at the school then head to work…"

Yuki frowned, "Why do you have to work early now?"

I frowned and put in a CD for Rima to listen to.

"Work's apparently slow this morning… So I gotta head down that's why I picked you both up early."

I felt Rima lean in the front to join the conversation.

"It's early in the morning! It's only six-forty! Of course it's gonna be fucking slow! Why is Len so fucking retarded, damn it!"

I looked at her, "I know. I'm sorry. And get the fuck back before you make me lose my car!"

Yuki smirked, "_Our_ car. We bought it for you."

I glared at her, "Yes, but the car's in _my_ name. So it's _my_ car."

She put her hands up, "Well _rawr_!"

I smiled at her, "Shut up… You maybe smart and all in school but with me and your nii-chan you're fucking retarded!"

She shrugged, "Why do you think I'm so retarded with you two?"

I made a noise, "That's offensive!"

She smiled, "It was supposed to be~"

* * *

After I dropped the two off I got into uniform and walked in.

I saw not many people in here.

I huffed and walked to the counter.

I heard a familiar voice.

"Rin? What're ya doin' here?"

I looked back and saw Shura in her uniform when this place was my father's.

"Len wanted me to come work since it's apparently slow here…"

Shura gritted her teeth, "That bitch needs to flatten her chest-even though I have no room to talk-and chill the fuck out damn it. Ya need yer education Hun."

I gave a small smile, "I-I don't mind. I have at least an hour before school starts…"

I felt my dress being pulled on.

I smirked, "Damn it! Stop that Renz!"

I turned around and saw another worker smiling.

"Oh my, young man I thought you were a lady!"

I smacked him upside the head, "Shut up… That's supposed to be the point! I don't want anyone thinking I'm a tranny."

I heard Shura snicker, "I dunno~ Ya can pull off a great tranny Rin~"

I growled, "Fuck you all…"

They smiled at me and wrapped their arms around me.

All of us knew that I couldn't get mad at these guys. They've been great friends with my father for a while and have taken care of me when I was little and held my birthdays here. Even if I _did_ get mad at them, it wouldn't be for long. I loved this place so much when I was little. If it were still the same I'd come here everyday with the twins and just talk with them.

I saw two people walk in.

I frowned and got my note pad.

"I'll be right back…"

I walked to the couple after they sat down.

I handed them menus and smiled using a higher voice than usual.

"What can I get you two for drinks?"

The girl looked up and smirked, "Water."

I looked at the male who looked practically like Yuki, just not her gender.

"Coffee."

I smiled, "Okay. I'll be right back."

I walked back to the counter.

Shura already had the drinks ready.

She leaned in my ear, "Aren't those two in your school?"

I shrugged, "I guess. I only pay attention to Yuki and Rima… But that boy looks a lot like Yuki…"

Shura frowned, "I think the blonde girl goes to your school. But I know that boy does. He's a soccer player. He comes here with a friend every now and then. They just talk to each other about their games."

I frowned and took the drinks, "Alright…"

'I already know who the boy is, Shura… It's Yukio Okumura… And the girl's Shiemi Moriyama…'

I walked back over to the couple and handed them their drinks.

"Here you go~ anything else I can get you?"

Shiemi took a drink from her water and looked at her phone.

Her eyes went huge and she spit out the water all over my maids dress.

Her eye's flicked towards Yukio as she glared.

Her screaming sounded like nails running down on a chalkboard.

"You're what? You're breaking up with me!"

* * *

**Author's Note:Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!I hope you like it it's 11 x.x I'm tired, nana~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

* * *

"You're breaking up with me!"

I looked at the soaked dress and huffed.

_'Damn it…'_

I walked back to the counter holding my dress.

I walked past Shura, who looked at me with curiosity.

"What happened, Rin?"

I grabbed my school bag and looked back at her.

"I'm going to school…"

She frowned, "In that?"

I opened my bag, revealing my school uniform.

"No way in _hell_ am I going to school in _this_."

She smirked, "Yeah, extensions, maid dress, fishnets, black-strapped heels; I can see why ya wouldn't~"

I smiled, "Exactly."

I pulled out my sneakers and huffed.

Shura grabbed my upper arm and made me turn around.

"What?"

She frowned, "Aren't yer converse worn out?"

I shrugged, "And?"

She grabbed my wrist this time and dragged me into the woman's bathroom.

* * *

I heard the door lock.

I looked at Shura, completely confused.

She pushed me into a stall and took my converse.

"Get changed and I'll get you something."

I huffed, "Fine."

* * *

After I was done changing I walked out and took out my extensions.

I saw Shura digging through a box.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

She lifted herself up, "Found them~"

I cocked my head when I heard a plop on the tile.

I looked down and saw crimson boots with a fur trim at the top.

"What're these for?"

She smiled, "They're for yer feet."

I looked at her, "Why?"

She pointed me to sit on the magenta sink.

"I don't want ya walkin' around with ratty converse on yer feet because the bitch won't buy ya any new shoes!"

I sat down like Shura wanted me to.

She bent down and saw a tattoo on my ankle.

"Rin Okumura I should beat the shit out of ya for gettin' a tattoo!"

I put my hands up in defense, "It was the only way to get Yuki to get a tattoo for her birthday!"

She smiled, "I was kidding but you better keep that hidden from you know who."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know and the two wannabe whores."

She smirked, "Nice, but what's it say? It's all around your ankle."

I smiled, "Unforgiven."

She smiled and laughed softly, "That's thoughtful."

I leaned back on the mirror and smiled, "I know right?"

She grabbed a boot finally and put it on.

"I made sure they were your size… So if they're a bit tight around your ankles and legs, sorry, they'll loosen up though."

I nodded as she tied the laces.

"You guys treat me like I'm a prince or something, I swear."

She shrugged, "Your converse are really shitty looking, I mean they're starting to tear!"

Shura slipped up another boot and did the same.

"And plus, Rin, you _are_ Shiro's son after all…"

She held out a hand to me to help me up.

I took it and stood up.

I fixed my tie and moved my feet around in my boots to get used to the feeling of new boots. It's been a while since I last had new shoes after all.

I saw a blinding flash come from Shura's direction.

My eyes went wide. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes.

I looked over at Shura, who had a camera in her hands, smiling.

"Look at me this time and smile, dumbass."

I grabbed her wrist and look out my phone.

I held my arm up and wrapped my arm around her waist tightly.

I heard a snap on my phone and dropped my arm.

I looked at the picture and saved it as my wallpaper.

* * *

I kissed Shura on the cheek before I got into my car.

"I'll most likely be here after school."

She nodded and ruffled my hair, "Alright."

I closed my door and started the car.

I popped open my glove box and took out a mix CD the twins and I made together. I put it in my stereo and turned it up as soon as it played the first track.

I heard a knock on my window.

I turned and saw Shura holding a wrapped cloth.

I smiled and opened my window, "Thanks."

She smiled, "No problem. Have a good day, my little prince."

I puffed out my cheeks, "I am no prince damn it! I'm the princess-just kidding-but I'm no royalty if anything I'm the monster or dragon what ever the hell it is."

She smiled, "Oh shut up and get the hell to school!"

I nodded, "Yes, yes."

I set my lunch on the passengers seat and drove out of the parking lot to school.

* * *

I huffed as I turned off my car and stepped out.

I locked the car and looked at my phone to figure out the time.

I saw I still had thirty minutes left.

"Nii-san!"

I looked up and felt my body being pushed on to the gravel.

"Ow… God damn it, Rima!"

I heard fast taps coming towards Rima and I.

I looked up and saw Yuki dragging her older sister away.

"Nii-chan, behave. Nii-san was only gone for fucking _twenty_ minutes!"

Rima puffed out her cheeks, "You know what! Twenty minutes could turn into fucking twenty hours and that could turn into twenty _days! _And that could turn into twenty months and that could turn into-!"

"I get it, Rima! You missed me."

She wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, "Damn right I missed you!"

I smiled at the freshman.

I saw Yuki smirk, "Just think, Nii-chan. We only have a few more months left with Nii-san. Then he leaves us for college~ what will you do then?"

I heard Rima whine, "Noooooooooo! Nii-san will _not_ leave us damn it! I will get _Satan_ to kill him if he does!"

I laughed, "Pfft! Fucking bitch, _please!"_

I snapped my finger like a priss, "I'm fabulous, damn it!"

Yuki laughed, "Alright, tranny. Take your phone."

I looked at the brunette and saw she was waving my phone around in her hand.

I held out my hand, "Give it."

She smiled and placed it in my hand, "I like that picture of you and Shura by the way."

I smiled, "Thanks I just took it before I got in my car."

Rima grabbed my phone, "I wanna see!"

I grabbed her wrist and squeezed tightly. She yelped and dropped the phone in my hand.

"I'll show you if you chill out."

The gender bent me puffed out her cheeks and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine."

I smiled and opened my phone, revealing Shura and I in the bathroom at work. Shura was smiling and had her arms linked around my waist while my arm was in the air and I was letting my fang-like canines show from my mouth. I had my arm linked tightly around her waist. I could see my new boots and the red tint in my pupils in this picture, proving to Rima and Yuki that I'm a demon.

Rima smiled and pulled at my cheeks, "Aw! How cute! How come you don't smile when you and I take pictures?"

I smiled, "Because you go completely nuts with pictures, that's why."

Yuki shoved her opened phone in her shorter sister's face, "Nii-san smiles with me, but it's not as joyful with Shura, of course because he more close with her than us we practically left him for eight years, while Shura's been with him since birth."

I smiled, "I still love you guys and you know it."

I wrapped my arms around the twins' shoulders and held my arm up.

I smiled this time like I did with Shura to make the two happy.

I felt two arms link around my back.

I heard the snap on my phone.

I dropped my arm and looked at the picture.

Yuki Rima and I were smiling completely happy.

The twins had their hands made into a heart at my chest while I was taking the picture.

I saved the picture to my phone and posted this on the Internet.

I smiled when it asked me for a caption of the picture.

I typed on my keyboard and hit send.

[Picture perfect for the slash gash terror crew!~]


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

* * *

I shut my phone and held the twins tightly.

"I have a question though."

They both looked at me, "Hm?"

I looked at Rima, "How'd you know it was me? I mean my head was down and I got new shoes."

She smiled, "I heard Nightcore."

I laughed, "Alright, alright. Yeah I played Nightcore on the way here because it's been a while since we listened to them."

I felt my phone go off.

I smiled and opened it.

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**7:17 am**

_[Good morning.]_

I smiled and typed on my keyboard.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**7:17 am**

_[You said 'Good morning' to me before we left for school!]_

I felt my phone go off again before I put it away in my pocket.

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**7:17 am**

_[Well rawr! I can't say good morning to you again? How hurtful x.x]_

I laughed softly and typed back.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**7:18 am**

_[You know I'm kidding, chill your nipples. xD Anyways~ I'm not meant to be nice anyways~ someone hasn't seen my name yet~]_

I shut my phone and put in my pocket.

"Another love text, Nii-san?"

I glared at Yuki, "Shut up..."

She smiled, "Love you too~"

My phone went off again.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later someone's being stubborn with me."

They both smiled, "Alright. Bye, Nii-san!"

I waved and walked to a cherry blossom tree and sunk down it.

I opened my phone and smiled when I saw the name again.

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**7:21 am**

_[I have seen your name and it doesn't describe you at all in my opinion.]_

I laughed softly again.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**7:23 am**

_[LAWL! Believe me... Once you meet me. You'll know why my name's 'Son Of Satan'. People have always been scared of me when I was little, remember? And people are still scared of me!]_

I huffed and shut my phone.

"This kid, I swear to God..."

Another text.

I growled, "Damn it. You won't give up will you~"

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**7:24 am**

_[At first I thought you were mad with me when you didn't answer me. But anyways- you don't seem that terrifying people just probably haven't seen the side I'm seeing of you. Even if I don't know you I can tell this is you normal side that you'd like people to see but you're not allowing yourself because you probably have a short temper like me.]_

I felt my cheeks up a bit.

I typed quickly, fumbling with my fingers.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**7:25 am**

_[Shut up! That means nothing, damn it! And I didn't answer because my friends were killing me.]_

Vrrb.

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**7:25 am**

_[See? If you were so terrifying you wouldn't have any friends. And believe me, the way you act when we're talking to each other and the way you talk about your life seems to be completely different.]_

I smiled.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**7:26 am**

_[I guess your right.]_

Vrrb.

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**7:27 am**

_[My god... guess I what I saw...]_

I felt a rush of wind pass by me.

I closed my eyes from any dirt kicking up and opened them again once the wind settled.

I fixed my hair and typed.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**7:28 am**

_[What?]_

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**7:28 am**

_[I saw at least a forty-year-old man in short shorts running around the school. Run Forrest Run!]_

I felt my lips tug up into a smile.

My smile turned into a hysterical fit.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**7:28 am**

_[LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! OH MY GOD! xD I can't breathe! I can't fucking breathe!]_

I flailed my feet trying to breathe.

_Vrrb._

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**7:29 am**

_[I want to hear your laugh so badly.]_

I frowned.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**7:29 am**

_[I know. I'm sorry... I want to hear yours too:c]_

_Vrrb._

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**7:29 am**

_[When will I see you?]_

I texted back before the bell rang.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**7:30 am**

_[Soon. I promise.-Rabu-]_

I grabbed my bag and shifted my feet in my boots and ran in the building.

'I promise, Hun.'

* * *

Lunch came around and I was with the twins.

"I gotta get my lunch outta my car."

They nodded and went up to the roof like we always would do to eat lunch.

I ran towards my car and got the lunch Shura made for me out of the passenger's seat.

"Emo!"

My eyebrow twitched.

I turned my head and saw Len's daughters.

Izumo stepped up to me with a smirk tugged up on her lips.

"Are you a tranny, now? I thought you were only one during work."

I huffed, "What does it have to do with you?"

Paku was twirling her finger in her hair.

"Where were you at work? We never saw you. Oh wait... Weren't you the only serving Shiemi Moriyama and Yukio Okumura? Sorry. I thought that was a girl all honest."

I turned around completely with my lunch in my hand.

I sighed and shrugged, "My life and business has nothing to do with either of you. The more money I get. The more I get away from both of you."

I saw Paku's eye twitch.

I heard a gasp escape Izumo's mouth.

"How in the hell did you fucking get those shoes!"

I smirked, "I know some one. Kay? Kay."

Izumo growled, "God damn you, _emo_ useless son of a bitch!"

I glared, "Get this straight, dear. I am not an 'emo' kid. I'm just not related to you."

Paku yelled, "You weren't related to Shiro either, damn it!"

I felt my heart throb.

I kept my glare at the two, "Just because I wasn't related to my father. Doesn't mean I wasn't family with him!"

I walked past the two and walked up the steps to the roof with an aching heart.

* * *

Once I got to the roof I saw the twins.

They haven't touched their food yet.

I gave a small smile, "Waiting for me?"

They nodded, "We'd never start with out you."

I walked over to them sat down in the middle of them and opened the cloth and saw a blue bento box.

I smiled and opened it.

My eyes grew wide as my mouth twitched.

"Sh-Shura... Damn it you know I don't eat a lot..."

The twins looked over my shoulder and looked at my lunch.

"My god, Shura... Do you think the boy's Hulk?"

Rima giggled at her little sister's comment.

"I know right? I mean with out his shirt on, the kid doesn't need to lift up his arms and you can see his ribs!"

I lips twitched, "My god... I could have some of this shit for dinner, damn it."

I grabbed my chopsticks and started to eat.

I tried to forget what Paku screeched at me.

I swallowed and looked down at my hands.

'No matter how many times I'd hurt someone or myself... Before Len came you would always take care of my wounds. I miss you so much dad...'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright. I get internet on the thirteenth or fourteenth.**

**If I get it on the thirteenth... I can't write a lot...**

**I'm going out for lunch with my boyfriend... And I have no clue how long we'll be gone...**

**All I know is that we're gonna go watch a movie and eat lunch. That's all xD**

**So I dunno how long I'll be out.**

**So if I don't write alot that day sorry x.x Blame my boyfriend xD jk I said yes so eh xD**

**Blame me~**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**asdfsafsadfqfe**

* * *

The twins and I had finish lunch early and I got a text.

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**12:26 pm**

_[Hey]_

I smiled and texted back.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**12:26 pm**

_[Why hello there~]_

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**12:26 pm **

_[Hey I have a question.]_

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**12:27 pm**

_[All right, what is it?]_

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**12:27 pm**

_[Are you going to the Halloween dance tomorrow?]_

I looked back at the twins, who were listening to music together.

I giggled softly at Rima, who held onto her little sister's arm and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'll go to the dance you guys."

They looked up at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Why not? I don't work."

They smiled, "Yay!"

I turned around and answered.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**12:29 pm**

_[Yeah. Why?]_

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**12:29 pm**

_[Because I'm going... And I was wondering if you wanted to meet.]_

I smiled.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**12:29 pm**

_[Why not? It'll be fun.]_

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**12:29 pm**

_[All right, I'll meet you in the middle of the dance floor then...]_

I smiled and texted back before the last bell.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**12:30 pm**

_[All right. I'll see you there~]_

I got up and ran towards the twins.

We ran down the stairs to our next class.

I had gym, while Rima had chemistry and Yuki had biology.

* * *

I looked in my bag for my gym clothes.

I found new converse placed neatly in my bag.

'_Shura...'_

I smiled and took them out.

'_Why didn't you just give me these instead of the boots?'_

I remembered that Izumo had gotten jealous over my boots.

I smirked.

'_That's why...'_

"Excuse me."

I looked up and saw a boy with brunette colored hair and _beautiful_ beryl green eyes.

"Oh, sorry."

He smiled, "It's fine."

I got up quickly from my cheeks heating up and placed my stuff in my locker quickly and locked it.

I moved out of his way and went over to a wall and slid down to the floor.

I slipped on my new shoes and tied them.

I moved my toes around, getting used to them and letting them stretch.

I felt myself being pushed.

I looked up and saw a boy with long blonde hair.

"Woops, sorry~"

I looked down.

I heard my teacher scream.

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

"Okurmura!"

I yelled and heard another boy yell.

"Yes?"

I looked over and saw the boy I saw in the locker room.

He yelled again, "Which one?"

Our teacher looked at his paper, "Rin!"

I yelled, "Yes?"

"Come here!"

I ran over.

"Yes, sir?"

He looked over to me, "You're the quickest in our class-in the whole school actually-how'd you like to be on track?"

I smiled.

I looked down though, "I-I'm sorry. I cant..."

My teacher frowned, "Why's that?"

I sighed, "I have work... And my stepmother's really strict about it... I'm sorry..."

He nodded, "All right. I understand."

I smiled, "Thanks though."

He smiled back, "Alright, get back to where you were."

I did as told and ran back to the wall.

* * *

"All right! You guys are going to run for ten minutes. If you get tired, sit out and your test is over."

I heard some one complain.

"But _he never_ gets tired! This isn't fair! He could run all day and it wouldn't matter to him!"

I looked down.

My teacher laughed, "It means he's in shape! Like his father was!"

I smiled.

"Ready!"

We all had fingertips on the wall.

"Begin!"

* * *

I was still running and I wasn't alone surprisingly.

I heard girls squealing over him.

"Go Yukio! Kick his ass!"

I was hardly pushing myself.

We had five minutes left and everyone else was completely on the sides.

I looked back and saw Yukio directly behind me.

I pushed myself a bit.

I saw Yukio run next to me.

"Are you trying to be quick?"

I shook my head, "Why would I? I'm hardly pushing myself!"

He smiled, "Let's see how fast you are then..."

I saw him run pass me.

I clenched my teeth and heard girls roar.

I pushed myself harder and ran pass him.

'_Fucking prick!'_

* * *

By the time Yukio and I were done racing, I was _panting._

This _never_ fucking happens!

Yukio was gripping his knees and panting like _hell_.

"You're really...fast..."

I gulped, "T-thanks...?"

Our teacher was clapping.

"Quite a show boys!"

Yukio placed his back against the wall and slid down.

Shiemi snickered, "You're a soccer player and you can't even beat a guy who doesn't do _shit_ for sports in school in a race!"

Yukio cringed and stood up, "And you wondered _why_ I broke up with you."

The blonde glared, "You said it was because of _someone_ _else_!"

The taller boy spat, "_Also_ because you're a bitch to everyone!"

Shiemi push him, "Shut the hell up! You don't know what being a bitch _is!_"

Yukio hardly moved, "I know one when I see one!"

He opened the door and walked out.

Shiemi was completely frozen and had tears running down her cheeks.

"Okumura!"

I turned around, "Y-yes?"

My teacher gave me a stern look, "Go retrieve Yukio..."

I nodded, "Y-yes sir."

I ran out the door as told and looked for Yukio.

* * *

"Why _me?_ Of all people damn it!"

I felt my phone vibrate.

I went in the locker room quickly.

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**12:42 pm**

_[Hey.]_

I frowned.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**12:42 pm**

_[Hey, I'm in gym class.]_

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**12:43 pm**

_[Oh, alright. I'll talk to you when you're down then.]_

I smiled.

_**[Son Of Satan]**_

**12:43 pm**

_[All right, talk to you later... Sorry.]_

_**[Sweet Blasphemy]**_

**12:43 pm**

_[Don't be and all right.]_

I shut my phone and ran out again.

* * *

I looked everywhere for Yukio.

I dared myself to go up the roof steps.

I opened the door and found a boy on the top and saw him leaning against the metal railing.

I frowned and walked up to him quietly.

"Hey."

He jumped a bit and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. V told me to get you..."

He nodded, "And?"

I looked down, "Look. I don't know what happened with you and Shiemi and I honestly don't care either. But keep your guys' problems out of school. I need neither of your guys' drama; I deal with it enough at home."

I heard him shift, "I honestly don't care if you care or not about what happened with Shiemi and I. I don't care if you deal with drama enough at home. What happens at your house stays there I don't need to know shit."

I clenched a fist, "Look Mr. Popular. Please don't start shit with me. I don't need your shit."

He smirked, "Start shit? With you? Please, you aren't worth my time."

I glared, "You're as bad as Shiemi. I don't see why you guys broke up. You're a great couple. You guys think you're all that and shit and you're worth _nothing._"

I felt my shirt being gripped.

"Listen. I know I'm worth _nothing_ I've always been _nothing_ I don't see anything good in myself! I see _nothing_ but a hollow body!"

I looked at him and saw tears flooding in his eyes.

It was obvious he was trying his hardest to keep them at bay.

I felt myself being dropped and my feet being completely on the roof again.

"So just piss off and go back to class."

I looked at him, "I'm told to bring you back!"

I grabbed his collar and dragged him with me.

"I don't feel like being bitched at!"

"Ngh! Let go of me damn it!"

I huffed, "Stop being a little kid, damn it."

* * *

I finally dragged Yukio back into the gymnasium and kept him still.

We had fifteen minutes left until we had to change.

I had a ball thrown at me.

I whispered loudly as I ducked down quickly.

"Holy shit!"

I looked over and saw Len's daughter's snickering at me.

I gritted my teeth.

Paku threw a ball at me.

I grabbed it and threw it at Izumo.

"Two in a row~"

I saw a ball come towards Yukio's face.

I ran quickly and grabbed it.

"Holy hell!"

I huffed, "Pay attention!"

I threw it at some one and hit them.

I saw my teacher throw a ball at me.

"Sh~it!"

I jumped quickly and threw a ball at him.

He threw another ball.

Yukio stuck his arms out and caught it in front of me.

"Now _that's_ team work!"

I smiled and bent down to grab another ball.

"Ready?"

He nodded and got into position.

We both threw the balls at our teacher and almost knocked him off his feet.

* * *

I slipped on my jeans and took out my boots.

I kept my converse in my locker.

I locked my locker and slipped my shirt on.

I heard someone.

"Excuse me."

I looked back and saw Yukio with his shirt unbuttoned.

I grabbed my bag and moved.

I heard the last bell ring when I started doing my tie.

"Aw fuck it..."

I stuffed my tie in my bag and ran out to find the twins.

"Nii-san!"

I looked over and saw the twins.

I smiled and ran over to them.

"Hey guys~"

I heard my phone ring.

I looked at my caller ID and frowned.

"Yes Len?"

"Rin, you work tonight."

My heart stopped completely.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm making Shiemi a complete bitch xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**INTERNET! SWEET, _SWEET_ INTERNET! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOUUUUUUU!**

* * *

"Rin, you work tonight."

I frowned, "Alright."

She hung up.

I snapped my phone shut and started walking.

"What's wrong?"

I looked back at Yuki.

"I can't go tonight..."

Rima looked at me, "What? Why!"

I looked down and kept walking.

* * *

"No! Yer not workin' tonight, damn it! Ya already worked this mornin'!"

I looked down, "Sorry Shura."

"Nii-san, how are you gonna meet your secret admirer then?"

I looked down, "Guess I'm gonna have to cancel it..."

I took my phone out.

Yuki snatched it from my hands.

"No! You're going to meet this person _tonight_, Nii-san! I think we all can agree on that!"

The two nodded.

"How? I'll get caught, _and_ I have nothing to wear!"

Yuki opened my phone and shut it after two minutes.

"There, your phone's set for midnight."

I frowned, "Okay, that settles _one_ problem but what about my _other_ problem?"

Shura grabbed my arm.

"Renz and I will take ya shopping quickly."

* * *

Renz Shura and I were racing down town.

Shura got up the steps and saw the sign turn to **closed.**

"C'mon, Ryuji! We won't be long!"

Renz stepped up as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"We'll let you eat free at the diner for a month! Please Bon!"

I saw a man step up to the door.

He had brown hair with a blonde streak through the middle of his hair and piercings in his ears.

"Fine, come on... I trust you guys."

* * *

After trying on _ridiculous_ costumes, I sat down and huffed with tears falling like rain.

"There goes meeting him..."

I watched Shura as she sat up and pointed in the glass box.

"Ryuji, lemme see that mask..."

The man took out the mask that was a _beautiful_ color of indigo blue.

It looked like the color of my flames that I now possess.

"I don't have an outfit for it yet."

She smiled, "Yeah, but I do..."

* * *

After the nonsense of finding a costume and buying the mask, Shura, Renz, and I ran to Shura's house quickly.

Shura was rooting through her closet, mumbling like always.

"Here it is!"

She set down a black bag with a hanger sticking out on her coffee table.

I looked at her, "What is it?"

She snickered, "It's an outfit, dumbass."

"Meow! Gosh!"

She unzipped the bad, revealing a tuxedo with a blue tie, matching my mask.

"It's actually Renz's, but he never wore it, so here.

I looked at the male, "Do you care?"

He smiled, "Nope~"

I smiled at the two, "Thanks guys..."

* * *

Yuki, Rima, and I were in Shura's car.

"Again, thanks for the car and tux guys."

Renz and Shura smiled, "No problem, just get going before its midnight!"

I nodded, and started to drive off-being careful because it wasn't my car-.

* * *

I parked the car and stepped out.

I walked over to the twins' doors and helped hem out.

We walked towards the entrance and opened the door.

I rooted my mask out of my pocket and slipped it on once I stepped in.

I saw the entire school decorated in bats, demons, and chosts.

My tail swished.

I forgot I had it out and smiled, "One reason why I love Halloween."

"Why's that, Nii-san?"

I looked at the twins, "Because I can expose my tail and no one will know."

I felt shocks of sensitivity run through my spine.

I squealed in the process, "Yuki!"

She smiled, "Unless some one does that~"

I glared at the brunette, "Fuck you."

"Love you too~"

I felt a push, "Well, go down there and meet your crush!"

I glared at Rima this time, "He's _not_ my _crush_!"

They both giggled and pushed me again, "Just go!"

I adjusted my sword and walked down the steps, to the middle of the dance floor as told.

"Well, well, why are you here all alone?"

I looked back and saw a boy with long, wavy, blonde hair. He was in a pure white costume with drooping angel wings on his back.

"Angel?"

He smiled, "Hey there, What are you doing alone?"

I scratched my cheek, "Uh, waiting for someone-."

"-To dance with? I'll be your prince."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in close until out chests pressed together.

I heard some one clear their throat.

"Excuse me, I think you're mistaken for _my_ date."

Angel looked back and stepped away from me quickly.

"Sorry."

He ran off.

I adjusted my mask and suit.

I looked up and saw a tall male, whom looked like a gender bent of Yuki.

My eyes went wide, "Sweet Blasphemy?"

He smiled, "Yes, Son Of Satan?"

I nodded hesitantly, "Yes...I never thought it'd be the infamous, Yukio Okumura whom I've been talking to for _months_ in the True Cross chat room."

He smiled, "Well it is, sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine."

He held out a hand, "Come with me."

I took grasp of the pale hand as he started walking me out of the school.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

I heard him speak, not turning around, "Just trust me."

He walked me all the way to a gazebo in the back of our school.

There were red and white flowers wrapped around the rails of it.

I smiled at the sight, "Why are we here?"

He stepped up the steps and help me, "I'd like to get to know you more."

I smiled, "All right, you got twenty questions~ Go."

I heard music starting to play softly behind me.

Yukio reached for a white rose.

He placed it on my chest where my heart was.

He reached a hand out again to me.

I smiled and took grasp of it as I stepped towards him.

"Just what grade _are_ you in?"

"Twelfth."

"Okay...have we talked before?"

"Yes. We've spoken once."

I saw his nose scrunch up.

I giggled at the facial expression.

"When?"

"Gym."

"Eh...I talk to too many people during gym. Anyways, you sure you go to this school? Just incase your messing with me..."

I laughed, "Yes, I'm positive!"

* * *

I was completely lost in Yukio's eyes.

His smile was flawless. His eyes were completely hypnotizing. His arms were thin, but they were strong as they held my waist.

'_I _can't_ be falling for him...'_

He stopped his steps.

I blink and looked at him, reality-wise.

He leaned in slowly.

I flicked my eyes down.

I felt my mask started to lift.

I heard my phone go off with a loud chorus of 'Not The American Average'.

I stepped back quickly and turned off my alarm.

I grabbed my mask and adjusted it.

"I-I have to go!"

I stepped down the steps quickly.

"Do you have a curfew?"

I nodded, "Something like that..."

"You can't stay longer?"

I saw him frown.

"I-I had a really great time. But I _really_ need to go, Yukio!"

I apologized and ran towards the building to grab the twins.

* * *

I found the twins on the dance floor.

I grab their wrists, "We gotta go!"

They nodded, "All right, let's go!"

It's time to announce the winners of the costume dance!"

I ran up the steps and felt a beam of light right on me, causing me to sweat even more.

"A masked demon and the exorcist!"

I looked back and saw a light on Yukio.

I got the twins up and grabbed the entrance door.

I looked back at him again and frowned.

I opened the door and ran out.

* * *

I ran towards Shura's car and unlocked it.

I turned around and gave the keys to Yuki, whose hair was starting to go down from the hair spray weakening in the thickness of the brunette locks.

"You have a permit, right?"

She nodded.

"Then you'll need to drive while I change!"

She pushed her bangs away from her eyes and put her hair in a pony tail, revealing make up done _perfectly_ to make her look like Jeffree Star did it.

"A-alright."

* * *

Yuki, Rima, and I were in the car.

"Yuki! Please go faster!"

"N-nii-san, I'm already over the limit!"

"Barely! Just get him to the diner! I don't wanna see bitch face!"

"N-nii-chan..."

"Please!"

She stopped the car.

I looked up and saw a stoplight.

"Damn it!"

"Yuki! You could've fucking made that!"

"It means to slow down, Nii-chan! That's why you failed your test!"

I bent down and grabbed my sweatshirt when I took off the jacket of the tux.

I slipped it on and zipped it.

I sat up quickly and saw three _horrifying_ people.

"Rin?"

My eyes went wide as I bent down again.

"I forgot Izumo and Paku went to the dance!"

"And?"

"They saw me! Yuki, you better in _fuck's_ sake! _Hurry_!"

"All right, Nii-san!"

"I can see pink from here...ew..."

I laughed, "Oh, Rima, how I love you."

* * *

I ran in the back when I saw Len's car sitting in the parking lot.

I slipped on an apron quickly and put flour on my hands and face.

"Where's Rin?"

"See, mother? We told you he wasn't here!"

I saw pancakes sitting on the counter.

I grabbed the ladle from the mix and stood up.

"Order up~"

Everyone looked back at me, completely surprised.

"What? I told you guys I was practicing my cooking."

Shura stammered, "T-that's right. I forgot ya were doin' that!"

I smiled and looked at Len, "I promised you I'd be here when I talked to you at home, didn't I?"

"All right...just incase you disobeyed me."

I shook my head, "Never have, never will."

"All right! Let's go girls!"

"B-but mom! We saw him in the car next to us!"

"Shut up! Let's go!"

I saw them leave and drive off home.

I dropped the ladle and huffed.

I looked down at the black slacks and dress shoes.

"I was surprised that worked...I'm really good at cooking, so that was a complete terrible lie."

Renz and Shura smiled at me, "How'd you get here?"

I stepped out, revealing the outfit I wore to the dance.

"Way to go kid!"

"Thanks guys."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

Something was missing in my left pocket.

It wasn't in my right pocket either.

"My phone!"

Shura looked at me, "What about it?"

"It's gone!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Uh, oh~**

**Rinny-kinz lost his phone!**

**Where'd he lose it?**

**And how?**

**Who has a hold of it?**

**Will Rin ever get it back?**

**Without losing his identity as Son Of Satan?**

**Oh and to people who are wondering who Jeffree Star is. He's a model and a singer. I love his make up and his songs so i made Yuki like him too.**

**And incase people are also wondering who made the song of 'Not The American Average'; it's by Asking Alexandria, if you're a person who likes screamo/emo/rock whatever category you'd like to fit it in; go check it out if you'd like to and never heard of Asking Alexandra or never listened to them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Queen-Neco-Chan: Lawl, but Rin _does_ cross dress, at work~ Little maids dress c: Remember, it's not the original Cinderella~ It's just the one that was made in 1999? 2000s? I don't remember xD BUt yeah, not the original one~ I'm working on the chapters, I have so many stories on here, it's crazy xD But I am glad you like it deary~**

**TheCreasentMoonWolf: Gad you like it! I hope you like this chapter my dear, I've been quite lazy xD And I won't giv up on it, no matter how much stories I got becase it's almost summer for me so stories should be able to update more quicker c: Again, hope you keep readin~**

* * *

"It's gone!"

"What! What'dya mean!"

"It's _gone!_"

"W-well, is it in my car!"

"I don't know!"

I saw the twins walk in. I ran over to Yuki and gripped her shoulders.

"Yuki, is my phone in the car?"

"No...why?"

"Son of a bitch! Because I left it at the dance!"

"Wait, _what?_"

"Nii-san, what're you gonna do!"

"I don't know!"

* * *

"I'm tell you guys, he's probably forgot about me already!"

I heard Yuki scream over the loud chorus.

"Who was it anyways, Nii-san?"

I smirked, "Yukio Okumura."

Rima choked on her snapple, "Seriously!"

I nodded, "Yep."

Yuki shrugged, "Isn't that big of a surprise, Nii-chan."

I looked at the younger twin, "What do you mean?"

She cleared her throat, "Well, you're both seniors, smart, stubborn, quiet, and I can go on and on, but I don't need you guys decaying on me."

I frowned, "But I'm not popular, I've never dated anyone, I'm _bisexual_ and he's most likely _straight_."

I smirked and copied, "And I can go on, and on, but, I don't need you guys decaying on me."

Yuki punched my arm, "Dick."

"Love you too~"

* * *

I opened the entrance and stepped in.

"Oh my god guys, will you just _drop it_? He's most likely forgotten about me and go back together with Shiemi!"

It hurt to say those words because in one night, I've already fallen in love with him because that one dance we had.

_'Yukio...why...why are you so perfect...?'_

Yuki pointed in front of me, "Forgot about you, huh?"

I followed her finger and finally looked inside the flier-covered school.

My lips twitched, "N-nani! What the hell is this!"

Rima snickered, "Looks like Nii-san's dream turned into a nightmare!"

"Fuck you all!"

* * *

I ran towards the steps in a panic.

_'Fuck! I hope the twins won't be mad at me...fucking-!'_

"Ack!"

I rammed my head into something firm and fell directly on the tile.

"Ow..."

"Are you all right!"

I nodded, while rubbing my head, and looked up.

My heart rammed into my ribs, trying to do _anything_ to leave my chest.

_'No...why now...?'_

"Yukio?"

He leaned into my face-quite close-and looked at me.

He gripped my chin and pulled my head up so I couldn't look away.

"N-nani...?"

He dropped my chin and stood up, while helping me up as well.

"Ah, my mistake...you just look like someone I know..."

I looked down to hide my tomato face.

"I-it's fine...everyone makes mistakes, right?"

He nodded and walked pass me, "Guess so. I'll see you in study hall, alright, Rin?"

I nodded hearing his taps fading away.

"Yeah...bye..."

Once I heard him completely away from me, I ran up the steps to the roof to the twins, trying to calm myself down as hard as I could.

_'You're really sharp...but you can't find out that Son Of Satan is me...I'm sorry...'_

* * *

I saw the twins eating already.

"Sorry I'm late...my teacher wouldn't let us out when the bell rang..."

They nodded and frowned, "We didn't eat breakfast because we both slept in from last night, so, yeah."

I smiled and ruffled their hair, "It's fine, let's just eat, I want this school day to be over..."

Yuki took a sip from probably Rima's monster and looked at me.

"What happened?"

I frowned, "I...I bumped into Yukio..."

"Who cares if you bumped into Yukio, Okumura?"

I clenched my teeth, "Unlike you, I tend to stay away from him, and not stalk him, Shiemi..."

"Excuse me!"

My stood up, "You heard me. I'm tired of you pushing people around damn it! Your boyfriend even broke up with you because of your shit!"

I felt a crash of pain run through my face.

I smirked and looked up again at the busty blonde.

"Look, _dear_. I suggest you not hit me again..."

"Shiemi!"

I jumped and looked over at my right.

I saw Yukio at the staircase.

He walked towards us and stepped in front of me.

"Trying to fight someone, whose speaking the _truth_, can get you suspended. Keep at it."

He handed her a slip of white paper.

He turned around to face me and did the same.

"Both of you are to stay after school in detention."

I frowned, "I can't though, Yukio."

He adjusted his glasses, "Why's that?"

I huffed and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Well, I work...and my step mother's _really_strict about it and I don't want to have her yelling at me for not going? I'll try and make it up some other time, okay?"

He looked at me and sighed, "Fine, but let's get your scratch marks cleaned up, you're bleeding."

I gripped my arm and dragged me down the steps.

* * *

"Hey! Damn it! I'm fine! I've had completely worse!"

He kept dragging me to the nurse's office.

"I don't care, you need it cleaned! That bitch is crazy with her nails. It's made me sick once because of her nail polish..."

I looked down.

_'You were out for almost two months once...was that it...?'_

"Now go sit down!"

I felt myself being pushed into the room.

"Ah!"

I landed on a chair while Yukio walked up to the desk and signed me in.

"Yukio, since she isn't here, do you mind doing his bandages?"

He smiled, "No problem."

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry, it's just the medicine. Have you ever gotten your wounds fixed?"

I frowned, "Not for a while..."

He looked at me, "Why's that?"

I smiled and played with the fabrics with my shirt, trying my best not to cry.

"When my father died...I've never had anyone to help me with my scrapes, cuts, gashes or anything...my step mother only cares about me going to work..."

"You don't have to talk about him...I live by myself because-."

_'Your parents are dead... you've already told me...'_

"-My parents are dead. But it hurts sometimes talking about them..."

"Ne, how long have you been without your family?"

He undid a bandage from the first-aid kit and placed it on my cheek.

"Since I was seven so about eleven years..."

I frowned and looked down, "Oh, sorry for asking...you don't seem comfortable talking about them..."

He shrugged, "Well, I've only told _one_ person that actually wasn't Shiemi, she only thought that they traveled a lot because that's what I had told her."

I snickered, "I'm sorry but she's fucking retarded..."

He nodded and helped me up, "She is, all honesty, I have no clue why I dated her..."

I shrugged, "We just don't know sometimes..."

I heard the bell ring.

"Shit...I left my lunch on the roof..."

"I'm sorry, here, I'll pay for your lunch tomorrow..."

I smiled and shook my head, "I make my own food for lunch, thanks though."

"You cook?"

I shrugged, "Gotta eat and drink plenty of water to be alive right? Since I'm not fed at home, I tend to make my own food while no one's home, just enough to not make that big enough and enough for me to nibble on throughout the night while I study or talk to someone online."

We both walked out of the nurse's and headed towards the library.

"Ah, you really aren't treated well at home...you really sound like someone I'm close to..."

I nodded and looked down.

_'You don't understand it's me...no matter how much hints I give you...I just want my phone back at the moment, this relationship can be delt with later...'_

"Quite weird...I don't tell a lot of people besides my only two friends...and a kid I talk and _used_ to text."

"_Used_? What happened?"

I laughed nervously to hide my lie, "Broke it. I used to have really bad anger issues wen I first lost my father...now I just don't give a damn about the people in the world now..."

"Ah...all right..."

* * *

I said good-bye to Yukio as I headed towards the twins to drop them off and head home.

"What was that about?"

I smiled, "We've been getting along better..."

Yuki smiled, "That's good."

I nodded, "Yeah."

Rima handed me a blue wrapped cloth, "Food's still in there."

I smiled and ruffed her hair, "Thankies deary~"

She laughed. "It's fine, come on I wanna go home and sleep."

"_After_ studying."

Rima fake choked, "Ew."

I laughed at the twins and headed to the car to drop them off.

_'Great first day with out my phone...and I still haven't lost my identity as Son Of Satan...glad you can be a slow learner sometimes, Yukio...'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Really short chapter in my opinion but it's getting late...**

**It's seriously exactly midnight xD**

**So Ima go sleep fot school**

**REVIEWS?**

**Thankies xD (Sorry for the bitchyness xD)**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin parked his car in the lot and turned to the twins.

"Now, Rima I know you're not patient but just try for me, okay?"

The shorter girl huffed and nodded, "Yes, Nii-san…"

There was a knock on the window. Rin jumped and turned around to face a _very_ familiar brunette that he always seems to keep bumping into. He used a hand gesture, telling them to come out. All three of them opened their doors and got out of the car.

"How much will it be?"

"Twenty."

The hybrid got my wallet from his back pocket and reached out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him. The brunette was about to say something when he heard two car horns honk behind him.

"Yukio-kun~"

Rin looked back in disgust and saw his step-sisters.

"Honestly…?"

Yukio smiled sheepishly and waved, "I'll be right back, okay?"

The brunette nodded and went to go sit at the curb of the parking lot. The twins followed their friend and sat down with them.

"Nii-san, are you all right?"

Rin nodded and huffed, feeling his feet being kicked, "Hey, emo."

The hybrid huffed and looked up, "Yeah?"

The two girls above him snorted, "You don't even fight for yourself!"

Rima got on her feet and stepped up, "You know what? Back the fuck off, just because you have no lives, doesn't mean you have to step on Rin's-"

"Nii-chan! Back off!"

Izumo smirked, "You heard her pipsqueak, back off and go back to America."

Sapphire eyes widened and Rima grabbed the elder's hair.

"Say it again! I'll rip that pretty little wig of yours off soon and soon it'll be your tongue!"

"Nii-chan!"

"Rima! Enough!"

The elder twin dropped the female's hair and threw her away.

"I'd watch your step, bitch."

Rima walked back to her sister and friend before she completely lost it.

"You're fucking crazy! It's no wonder no one gets near you!"

The girl turned around again and was about to punch Paku until her arms were caught.

"_Enough!"_

"What's going on out here?"

Everyone looked back at Yukio and saw him with everyone's cars all cleaned.

Rin looked down and shook his head, "Nothing…everything's fine now, thanks, Yukio."

The brunette looked at the elder, seeing him hold his friend tightly.

"Come on, let's get you two home, tell Len I'll be home in a few minutes."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Rin!"

Said man ran out back into the lawn, "Yeah?"

"Why are you still here?! Get to work!"

The demon huffed, nodding, "Yes, ma'am…"

The brunette grabbed his bag, running out into the front lawn, relieved Len didn't ask him about Rima at all last night. Rin got into his car and started the engine before driving off down the street to his father's use-to-be dinner.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rin fixed his bangs, hearing the door of the main entrance open.

Azure eyes flicked up, seeing a tall brunette that he _once again_ bumped into.

Shura nudged the teenager, telling him to go talk to him. The brunette shook his head. It was one thing to talk to him in school, but out of it, oh _hell_ no. What if he slipped out the fact that he was the demon at the Halloween dance?

Shima cleared his throat, getting Rin to look back, seeing him smile and Konekomaru wave the spatula then threw his arm in Yukio's direction. The brunette's shoulders slumped as he sighed, defeated. At least he wasn't cross dressing, in a butler's suit was completely okay with him.

"Um, hey…"

At first Yukio didn't answer, which made Rin continue.

"Can I get you something perhaps…?"

Finally the brunette caved, "You know what I hate?"

The shorter jumped, "Um, people taking your orders…?"

The younger smiled, "No," then it slipped, "_Taking_ people's orders."

Yukio dug out the pink menu and look disgusted, "Octopus in donuts, who does that?"

Rin snorted, moving his arms out, saying he doesn't know.

"I'll just take a coffee."

The brunette nodded and grabbed out a coffee mug and pot, pouring the hot coffee in the tan cup.

Yukio grabbed the sugar before talking again, "Don't you feel like you don't belong sometimes?"

Rin looked at the taller male before smiling weakly, "I do, actually. Like you're hiding yourself from people, which makes you feel more unwanted…"

Stirring the drink, Yukio looked up, "Like?"

The brunette bit his lip, "Like…you're wearing a mask?"

Before the glasses clad boy could take a sip from his coffee, he sat up straight and nodded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

The demon smiled, "You just want to tell people this is who you are… This is the person you've been looking for and it's _me_."

The brunette nodded, drinking his coffee, "Exactly…"

Finally, Rin drew in a deep breath, "Listen, Yukio…I'm-"

"Rin!"

Both boys looked over, "One minute!"

Len shook her head, "No, now."

The brunette huffed and Yukio placed down the tan coffee mug, "No, it's okay, I have to get going anyways."

The shorter male nodded, "Okay…"

The taller male stood up, taking out his wallet before placing ten dollars on the desk.

"Just keep the change, I'm in a hurry."

The hybrid nodded, "Okay, bye."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Sweet Blasphemy: You're on my mind 24/7…_

_Sweet Blasphemy: I _need_ to know who you are…_

_Sweet Blasphemy: _Please_ tell me who you are._

Rin was now at the point to biting his fingers, thinking.

Finally, the demon placed his fingers on the keyboard, typing.

_Son of Satan: My name is…_

"Rin!"

'_Oh come on!"_

"I guess you didn't see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign."

Paku smirked, "Oh I saw it, mother needs you however, so hurry up!"

The demon huffed, "Okay, I'm going."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The intercom turned on and Rima's voice came on the announcements.

"_Uh, the demon from last week's dance. If you're listening, your exorcist wants to talk with you after the pep rally." _

Rin smiled, before nodding.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The bell rang and Yuki walked out. Rin ran towards the brunette and grabbed her arm.

"Yuki!"

Said girl almost screamed, "Holy shit…! Nii-san, don't do that!"

The elder chuckled, "Sorry, but I talked to Yukio. Not as Son of Satan, but as me, Rin. I mean, yeah we talk, but that's just mainly during school!"

"Wait, so you told him everything?"

"Yes! Well, no. I didn't tell him the part about me being the demon, Len bumped in, then Paku, but I'm planning on telling him after the pep rally!"

The brunette smiled and hugged the taller man, "Oh my gosh, that's great, Nii-san!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Drum rolls began and soon beats started, the cheerleaders were doing their normal routine for pep rallies as Rin and the twins made their way through.

After the cheerleaders finished, the gym coach came out, giving out a lecture on who they were to face on Friday for soccer.

"Right now the cheerleaders have prepared a skit to encourage us on Friday's game."

The cheerleaders came out again and Shiemi walked up to her microphone.

"Once upon a time, there was a small boy whose uncle owned the largest town of all! However, he still wasn't happy, even with the girlfriend he was dating!"

The audience 'aw'ed from two cheerleaders holding large signs, making pouty faces, cueing them _to '_aw.'

"One day, the boy leaves his adorable girlfriend to meet a royal demon boy, wanting to meet the young exorcist."

Paku and Izumo walked out, acting.

"My Lord!"

Paku smirked, having a fake sword in front of her, resting on the stage as her hands were placed on the bottom of the blue handle.

"But! It turns out that our young exorcist had a secret relationship with a boy named Son of Satan!"

The twins' eyes widened, "This is not good…!"

"Dear Son of Satan, you're the only one whom truly understands me! Understanding that I don't want to do soccer and become a writer!"

Beryl eyes widened as Yukio felt his arm being grabbed, "What in God's name are they talking about?!"

The brunette looked down, "Nothing…"

"Sweet Blasphemy, I _want_ you to tell you who I am, but I'm afraid you'll reject me! Plus, I've never had a _real_ kiss before."

Deep azure eyes watered as Rin legs began to wobble.

"I can't believe they're reading my e-mails!"

"Nii-san, come on, let's go!"

Rin was about to agree until Shiemi began again.

"But, our demon prince had a secret as well! He wasn't high class, but a loser. A waiter, a cross dressing male, a servant. But who is this you might ask? Well, Ladies and gentlemen, give your round of applause to Rin Okumura!"

Everyone looked at the hybrid, even Yukio. The brunette grabbed his arm tightly to the point where it bled, he didn't care though that his nails were digging into his flesh.

Finally, the chanting of calling Rin a cross dresser came and the demon ran off, crying.

"Nii-san!"

The brunette didn't care and kept running until he found his car. The royal demon didn't bother buckling up and drove off at a quick speed, not caring his radio was blaring from earlier when he brought the twins to school.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The demon fell onto his old bed, sobbing into his pillows.

"Rin!"

Said man yelled so he could be heard, "Go away!"

Len walked in, wearing a strapless green, sparkly dress, holding an envelope and a plate of cookies.

"Sweetie, you have a letter from True Cross!"

Pointed ears perked up into a twitch and the brunette sat up, grabbing the envelope from the woman's hands, ripping it open.

Sapphire eyes scanned one sentence of the page and the hybrid almost broke.

_Rin Okumura._

_We are sorry to inform you that your acceptance letter has been rejected._

"What's it say?"

The demon sniffled and shook his head, "I didn't get in…"

Len gasped, "That's horrible! …Well, think of it this way… At least you'll be working at the diner for your life."

The brunette looked up at the woman and shook his head.

"Want a cookie?" The blonde stopped talking, taking a bite out of the cookie, "Mmm~ They're still warm."

Rin shook his head, looking down. Len walked out, leaving the plate of cookies in the room. The satanic spawn fell back onto his bed, throwing the letter away.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rin walked into the school, alone from the twins getting there before him.

Everyone bumped into him, sometimes knocking out his ear buds. The brunette rubbed his damp eyes, holding tightly onto a necklace that he hasn't worn in a while due to the needle.

Beryl eyes caught a very familiar figure and Yukio turned his head, seeing the demon walk quietly down the hall, obviously not caring if people were bumping into him and still teasing him about calling him a cross dresser.

'_Rin…'_

A hand was relaxed on the brunette's shoulder. The senior looked back and met jade pools and scowled.

"People like him just don't belong here, Yukio…"

Said man frowned, brushing off the blonde's hand, "I'm leaving…"

The brunette walked off, passing Rin, making sure he wouldn't bump into him, seeing he's having it rough already.

Rin looked down and gripped his father's necklace he had before he died.

'_I wish you didn't leave me, tou-san…and marry Len, leaving me with them to be a servant. I love you…'_

A tear shed from the demon's beautiful azure eyes, falling from his chin, falling down on the tile as he ran, ditching class to go to the roof and calm himself before he cried even more than he has.


End file.
